Lordi! The Monstrous Opera
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: The monsters of Lordi are back from their Tour. They thought themselves in holidays until their path crosses the one of Mantis, a soprano singer. Friend or foe? This woman and her young sister have so much to hide, a horrid past, a challenging present, and the darkest future. Lordi/OCs - 2013 line-up
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story I wrote for the Monsterboard. This one is written for 3 persons I knew thanks to Lordi, and here's a little gift ;)

**Lordi! The Monstrous Opera**

**CHAPTER 1**

In Finland, 5 monsters got out of the taxi, their luggage in hand. The taxi left them in front of a great manor, which was their home. They hurried themselves inside and sat loudly on the sofa, sighing deeply.

Amen: Oh all Egyptian gods, it's good to be home!

OX: You don't say.

Hella: The Tour was exhausting yet wonderful, here are some good memories. And now, we have 3 whole months of holidays.

Mr Lordi: What if we celebrate the beginning of our holidays? I invite you all! Where do you want to go?

Amen: Strip-tease club!

Hella: In your dreams Amen.

Amen: Oh women! Killjoys they are.

Mana: (reads the newspaper) Hey, what about that cabaret like place called "The Cherry" that opened recently? There's a singer called Mantis that'll sing there tonight at 20h.

OX: Never heard of her.

Hella: I know her, she's well known in Germany and Austria. She sings mostly symphonic metal, but also alternative rock. Lady Awa saw her and told me she was great.

Mr Lordi: At least she has good taste in music. Well, I'm ok for The Cherry tonight. We're gonna take my car.

Amen: Are you sure you want to drive?

Mr Lordi turned to him and roared.

Amen: (smiles) Nothing! I said nothing at all.

They all got in the car, Mr Lordi on the driver seat, OX next to him, and Hella, Mana and Amen on the back seats. They put on their seatbelts and tightened them. They took the road to Vantaa where The Cherry had opened a few weeks ago. The monsters clung to their seats, because Mr Lordi was an awful driver. There were often accidents and people killed because of him driving. Once arrived in Vantaa, he parked the car and they got out. Feeling nauseous, the monsters except Mr Lordi were walking slowly, and Amen mumbled he'll never be in the same car than Mr Lordi ever again.

Of course in Finland, every single person knew about the monsterband Lordi, so as the band walked in the streets to the cabaret, they gave autographs, greetings and they posed for pictures. When they entered the palace, everyone let them pass, and the waiter didn't believe his eyes.

Waiter: Mr Lordi! It's a great honor to have you all here. What can I do for you?

Mr Lordi: Give us the best seats and the best drinks for tonight's show, which would be good.

Waiter: Very well, follow me.

They followed him to the VIP space which was just in front of the scene. They sat in the sofas, where a little girl was already, drinking some orange juice. She said a little "Hello" when she saw them, not scared a bit. The barman came and the waiter left.

Barman: What do you want to drink?

Boys: Beer!

Hella: Lemonade please.

Barman: Understood. (He turns to the little girl) And you Mélissa, something else?

Mélissa: Another orange juice please.

He left with the orders.

Mr Lordi and his friends wondered what that little girl was doing alone in the VIP space. She was around 8 or 9 years old, and wore a lovely navy blue dress. She didn't seem afraid at all when she came towards them.

Mélissa: Are you all here to see my sister Mantis sing?

She was speaking with a strange accent, but it was definitely not German as Hella told them before. She gave them a genuine smile.

OX: Yes little one.

Mélissa: My sister told me about you, she always wanted to go to your concerts but she'd never been able to do so. (She comes to Hella) Miss Hella, are you a real doll?

Hella: Yes my dear, I am a Scarbie.

Mélissa: I love dolls! That's why you're my favorite band member.

Hella: (hugs her) Oh you're sweet!

Amen: Coming from a little girl, that doesn't surprise me…

Hella: Hush you Mummy! Tell me, who's your favorite monsterman here?

Mélissa: Mr OX, because he's awesome.

OX: Hear the very truth guys! You're adorable you know?

Mélissa blushed and the barman came with the drinks.

Barman: Mélissa, don't bother the band.

Mr Lordi: Leave her be, she can stay with us.

Barman: Very well, that'll be 16€ please.

Mr Lordi paid him and the monsters cheered with little Mélissa, who was now sat next to Hella. As they put down their glasses, the lights went off and everybody applauded.

Man: And now ladies and gentlemen, may we present you tonight the german beauty known for her wonderful voice. Please welcome, miss Mantis!

The curtain lifts to reveal a woman with black curled hair, fair skin and grey eyes. That detail confused Mr Lordi as this was an uncommon eye color for humans. They watched her approaching the microphone and the drums began to roll.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Mantis was wearing a corset dress with red feathers covering her upper chest and on the back of her velvet skirt. She took the microphone and look at Mélissa and the monsters with surprise. The crowd was cheering and whistling. She clapped her hands to the rythmn of the music and everyone did just like her. Little Mélissa got up and stood right before the scene, sparkles in her eyes.

_If the world stood still a day, would you look at me quite same? _

_The winds would find their way, not the same like today. _

_Falling still would hurt, is the pain still the same if the world stood still a day?_

She tapped her foot against the floor as the guitars took their places. She raised her arms with the sound growing louder.

_Would you've forgiven, and stopped caring if the world stood still a day? _

_Shall I start singing or dancing if the world stood still a day?_

She looked at the crowd in front of her. Her breathing calm and her hands on the microphone again. From the VIP room, little Mélissa was looking at her sister joyfully and she gazed back at her tenderly. One could feel the bond between them, so strong. The monsters sensed there was something more between the two sisters, something unreal.

_Could we know it's just a day, would you pray for a change? _

_Now being on my way, should I stop reaching my aim? _

_Have trust and love and faith for the next day, if the world stood still a day._

She was singing the refrain again when Amen slapped lightly OX's arm.

Amen: Wow, that chick is hot!

OX: Amen, no such words before Mélissa.

Amen: She didn't hear. Come on OX, isn't she nice to look at?

OX: Yes… I suppose.

Amen: You suppose?!

Hella: Shut up boys!

The bridge was playing, and Malina came right before the VIP room. This time, she looked at the monsters, and her eyes blackened for a second. Mr Lordi could have sworn he saw the tattoo she had on her arm move. While singing, she was grinning.

_Could I be, should I be still dancing?_

_Laughing, laughing full of tears?_

She moved back to the center of the scene, singing the last refrain, and she seemed to be normal again. Mélissa waved her hand at her sister, who returned her a wink. Mr Lordi turned to his fellows.

Mr Lordi: Did you saw that, her eyes and tattoo?

Mana: We did. Believe me or not, but this woman knows what we truly are, simply because she isn't human herself.

Hella: After what we saw and heard, we believe you Mana.

Amen: But if she isn't human, then what is she?

Mr Lordi: I don't know my friend.

Mantis: _Oh how could we know?_

The song ended and the crowd applauded, Mantis bowed down smiling. Then another song played in the background and her voice accompanied it again. Mr Lordi and his friends watched the whole show, expecting her to show other signs of her true being. The concert ended under a thunder of applauses, and Mantis gave a sweet look at her sister before leaving.

Hella: She was great!

Amen: And hot!

OX: (slaps Amen in the head) Amen, shut up.

Mélissa: One day I'm going to play guitar so I could compose music for her.

Amen: (hand on his head) Very good idea, guitarists are the best.

Mr Lordi: Hush your pride, I can see your ankles swell.

Mélissa: Please come with me to see my sister, she would be so happy!

Mana: Well... (He looks at Lordi)

Mr Lordi: Yes little one, we follow you.

They followed the little girl to Mantis's dressing room. Mélissa knocked.

Mantis: Kuka se on? (Who's there?)

Mélissa: Sister! It's me. I'm bringing you some company. You'll be surprised!

To the surprise of the monsters, Mélissa spoke a perfect french. But, according to Hella and the Cabaret's owner, her sister was supposed to be German. That didn't make sense. There was a silence, and then Mantis answered, also in a perfect spoken french.

Mantis: Mélissa my dear, please come in.

Mélissa opened the door to see her sister Mantis, combing her black hair that was loose on her shoulders. She had changed into her regular clothes, her scene dress hanging on the door. The woman turned to them and ran to hug Mélissa.

Mantis: Did you like the show?

Mélissa: A lot, you were beautiful. Look who wanted to see you!

Mantis rested her gaze upon the monsters and smiled. That send shivers down the monsters' spines, it wasn't a true smile.

Mantis: The famous monsterband Lordi! Your visit enchants me. I always wanted to see one of your gigs but unfortunately I'd never been able to come. But I believe your shows are better than mine.

Hella: Better or not, I really liked it.

Amen: (hungry eyes) Me too.

OX: (slaps him again) Please excuse his behavior.

Mantis: (laughs) No harm done. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves tonight.

Mr Lordi: Believe me, we did. It was interesting to wonder about how your tattoo did move on your arm.

Mantis turned to him and smirked mischievously. Mélissa came towards her and tapped her sister's leg.

Mélissa: I'm hungry, can I go and ask Markko for the dinner?

Mantis: Go sweetheart.

The little girl did as told and closed the door behind her. After that the monsters looked at Mantis, and Mr Lordi approached her, threatening.

Mr Lordi: You do know about us, woman. And I believe everything here is scenery. Please confirm my suspicions.

Mantis: As you wish.

She raised her hands and shadows twirled around her. Like vines, they crawled towards the monsters and encircled them, preventing them from moving anymore. Even OX and Lordi, who were the strongest, couldn't free themselves from those shadows. They struggled, but there was nothing that worked, they were caught.

* * *

Mantis' dress is inspired by the one Blind Mag wears in_ Repo! The Genetic Opera._

The song is _If The World Stood Still A Day_ by Lacrimosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Mantis chuckled lightly, delighted of the scene. With barely any strength, she had the legendary Lapland's Lords under her control. Mr Lordi stared at her, his red eyes burning of anger.

Mantis: Happy now?

Mr Lordi: Necromancy! I should have known. Aren't you supposed to be locked in the Temple like the others of your kind?!

Mantis: My dear mother had been banished from the Temple, therefore I've been too. The Order have no grasp on me, I'm totally free. I'm free to avenge her murder and the murders of my kind the way I want.

Mana: Her murder, that's impossible!

Hella: Why?

Mr Lordi: Necromancers are neither alive nor dead. Therefore no one can kill them, unless…

He gasped at the thought, not finishing his sentence. Mantis smirked and watched the monsters' looks go stunned.

Mantis: I see you've all understood why I was searching for you. Yes, only the Lord of the Dead can kill a Necromancer. Ordinarily, it never happens, but 9 years ago my mother had been murdered anyway. Being a true born Necromancer, only one person could have killed her. The unholy Ghost, known under the name of Kalma.

Everyone stared at her as she walked slowly towards OX, the snake tattooed on her arm moving towards her hand. It hissed when she placed it next to his throat. The Hellbull, just like his fellows, couldn't die a second time, but he was nonetheless sensible to pain and here, to snake's venom. He backed up slightly.

Mantis: Luckily for me you're here, OX. You know, I only want to make sure that what happened to my mother won't happen to my sister. As she didn't inherit any powers it's my task to protect her. Now Son of Death, please tell me where your little brother is.

OX: Kalma did nothing!

Mantis: I'm not asking your opinion.

OX: And yet you should! 9 years ago it was me who was in charge of the Dead, not Kalma.

Mantis: Interesting… Then maybe I won't have to search anymore since the monster I'm looking for is right in front of me.

OX: I didn't do anything either. My job was to take care of souls and lead the Kalmageddon, nothing else. An agreement had been signed between the Temple and the Kalmageddon centuries ago.

Mantis: Specifying that the Kalmageddon would not attempt anything against Necromancers, and the other way around. But it seems that someone broke that agreement. And as I heard, not only once. The Temple is unstable right now. You know the consequences it would have, don't you? If it's not you or your brother who did this, then who can it be?

Amen: How is he supposed to know? You see clearly that he wasn't aware of this!

Mantis thought for a moment, looking straight into OX's eyes. He felt awfully cold for a second, and then went back to normal after she stopped to look at him. The snake returned to her upper arm and immobilized as a tattoo again. She chuckled lightly as an interesting thought lit up in her mind.

Mantis: Amen is right. But now you do know, and that may play on my behalf and maybe on yours too.

She snapped her fingers and the shadowy vines retrieved. Free to move again, Mr Lordi and Amen tried to seize her, but OX impeded them.

Amen: What are you doing? She tried to get rid of you!

OX: She has a point. Someone pretending to be Kalma slays Necromancers, and if the agreement is broken then it'll be war!

Mana: The Kalmageddon would lose all its credibility and power and mortals would be involved against their will. The balance between monsters and humans would be lost.

Mantis: (smirks) Finally someone who understands the situation. Well, I won't get rid of you OX, you might be indirectly helping me after all. We share now the same goal, we want this impostor taken down.

Mr Lordi: Do not listen to her!

Mantis: I'd be helping you, and then we'd have what we wanted, peace and justice done.

Mr Lordi: Don't trust a single word of hers, she'll betray her promise at the very end.

Mantis: Mana, I know you can tell if one is lying or not. Please tell them I'll be a good girl.

The Pale Pastor stared at her for a moment, and then turned to his fellows.

Mana: I saw no lies in her eyes. She's telling the truth.

Mr Lordi and Amen did not respond. Mana had never been wrong about these things. They had to admit that Mantis's intentions were true. But no one could remove the distrust they felt towards her. OX walked towards her, his impressive height not scaring her.

OX: Very well, you'll go with us. But still I don't trust you, prove that you won't do something against us.

Mantis looked at her arm and the snake came alive again. It crawled on her arm and rested in her hand like a little black egg. Her skin became paler and her eye color changed to an ordinary brown.

Mantis: This snake is one of my power's sources, it concentrates all my abilities. Without it I'll be like any Necromancy beginner. Is this enough?

OX reached for it and carefully placed it in an inner pocket of his coat.

Mantis: I'd like to ask for one thing from you.

OX: Go on.

Mantis: Don't say a word of all of this to Mélissa. The less she knows, the better she's protected. She'll come with me?

OX: I think we can do this. Hella will look after your sister.

Hella: No problem.

Mr Lordi: But let me warn you, Mantis. If you try to attack us, I'll be delighted to send you to the Monsterican Dream.

Mantis: We have a deal, then.

At that moment, Mélissa entered the room with two bags with their dinner in it. The monsters tried to look as natural as possible. Mantis smile and kneeled in front of her.

Mantis: Dearest, I think Mr Lordi has something to tell you.

Mr Lordi: Would you like to accompany us to the monster manor?

Mélissa: (clap her hands) I'd love to!

Mantis: Then prepare your things.

The little girl ran to her room and Mantis smirked to the monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

After half an hour of driving, they arrived to the monster manor. Mantis had her own car, and to the dismay of Mr Lordi all the monsters wanted to go with her. But with a small car like hers, only Amen, Hella and OX like Mélissa chose, could go with Mantis. She followed Mr Lordi and Mana to Helsinki, her driving way nicer than the Lord's.

Mélissa: So this is the monster manor? It's huge!

Hella: The monster family is huge too, so we needed a big house to welcome them all.

Amen: (whispers) Finally someone who knows how to drive properly!

Mr Lordi: I heard you Amen!

Mantis: He's not wrong, you're dangerous on the road. I had the impression I was doing a rally against you.

Mr Lordi: (roars) Hold your tongue, woman! OX had been too kind to let you go with us, but I'm not the nicest monster here you know, so don't mess with me anymore!

Mantis: Fine! No need to shout.

Mélissa, scared by the Lord, had hidden herself behind her sister. Mantis gently stroked her hair and gave her a tender look. Their luggage with them, the two sisters followed the monsters inside the manor. To their surprise, what seemed an old and weary house on the outside was in fact quite modern in the inside. The living room was wide and had several sofas and a TV, along with games stations. On the shelf were various books, CD's and DVD's. The kitchen was next to it: it had a mini-bar and everything a classy kitchen needed. Not far from it was the dining room, with a huge table that could welcome a dozen of guests.

Hella: Follow me, I'll show you a room.

Mantis and Mélissa followed the Forsaken Doll. The stairs to the first floor were making cracks as they walked. They arrived to a large corridor with many doors to many rooms. On each door there was a picture of a monstress.

Hella: This floor belongs to the monstresses. Enary and Awa don't live here anymore but they have their own room when the family reunites. Here is my room, and yours is right in front of mine. At the end of the corridor you have three bathrooms. The door to the right is ours. I recommend you to go at the morning, because guys go at evening and they often wander around with only their towels. And "towel accidents" aren't that rare.

Mélissa: What is a "towel accident"?

Mantis: It's when your towel falls when you get out of the shower. When you live among other people, it's not a thing you want to happen.

Hella: Exactly. Well, I suppose it doesn't bother you if you sleep in the same room. I'll let you settle down.

Mantis: Thanks for your kindness, it changes from Lordi's roars.

Hella: You're not lying about what you've been through, I sense it. I was kidnapped when I was still human, and I've been turned to a living doll. Sometimes I think about my parents and my brothers, and I miss them. But life as a monster since Lordi found me isn't bad at all. I trust Mana when he says your intentions aren't lies, but like my fellows I would be ready to defend them if needed.

Mantis: I understand.

Hella: Mélissa, would you like to see my doll collection?

Mélissa: Yes miss Hella, I'd love to.

Hella and Mélissa left, leaving Mantis to take care of their luggage alone. That didn't bother her, Mélissa was still a child after all. In Hella's room, Mélissa was watching all the porcelain dolls in amazement. All her own dolls were nothing compared to this. Hella had also a desk where she designed her own clothes, with fabric and patterns on it. Now she was working on a leather jacket.

Mélissa: It's too bad I left my dolls at home. I could have shown them to you.

Hella: Where do you live?

Mélissa: In Germany. According to Mantis we used to live in France but I don't remember it. I never knew my parents, Mantis says they both disappeared, and she raised me the best she could, earning money with her concerts. She gives me lessons, because I can't go to school when I go with her to various countries.

Hella: She does a lot for you. Are you happy living this?

Mélissa: Even if I wished I had friends like other children in school, I am happy to travel the world with my sister. I'm thankful for everything she did for me, so I try my best to be nice in return. Mantis has a lot of nightmares at night, and sleeping not far from her reassures her about me.

Hella: What kind of nightmares?

Mélissa: She dreams of someone killing me, and she screams my name. And when she wakes up and sees me sleeping, it calms her down. I don't know why but this nightmare comes often.

Hella: Maybe Mr Lordi could help her about this.

Mélissa: He doesn't like her, he's scary.

Hella: Don't worry, Mr Lordi isn't a person that likes strangers but he knows to be kind sometimes. He won't hurt you. OX asked me to look after you, and Mr Lordi agreed with this so you have nothing to worry about. Now, would you like to help me building this doll house here?

Mélissa smiled and they began to work together.

Mantis finished to store her sister's and her own things. She felt tired and drained from energy. Her powers weren't fully hers anymore, they kept her from being weak, sick and ageing. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she looked more human, but she was missing her grey eyes and her snake tattoo. She liked having her powers, she felt capable to defend herself and especially her sister, and she felt invincible. But now, just to prove the monsters her intentions were true, she gave them away. She gave willingly a part of herself to her potential foes. This feeling of insecurity and vulnerability, she hated it. Her blood began to pound in her head and she felt the urge to sit down.

OX: Are you alright?

Mantis lifted her head to see the Hellbull leaned upon the door. Next time she'll make sure she'll close it.

Mantis: The loss of a great part of my powers affects my body and health, but I'll get used to it. It's just that I didn't have a headache in decades and it feels awful.

OX: _Decades_? How old are you?

Mantis: It's not a question to ask a Lady you know. Well, I'm 92 years old.

OX: How is this possible? You look like you'd be in your twenties.

Mantis: Remember what Lordi said? I'm neither alive nor dead. It's my powers that keep my body from ageing. It's also why if I get wounded, I heal instantly. But I still can feel pain from these and I'd still bleed. I'm not human but I can feel like one. I hope now you realize that the snake egg I gave you is important to me and that I'm not lying about my thoughts. I'm vulnerable again and so is Mélissa, and this feeling is horrible.

OX: Mélissa is safe here, have no fear. I had to make sure you were reliable, I still don't trust you.

Mantis: And that's perfectly understandable. You'd better protect my sister if she's in danger, because you retrieved me the only way I had to protect her. We'd better hurry to find our enemy, and then I'll be in peace and I'll leave you alone.

OX: Kalma should arrive here in a few minutes, we'd be able to talk to him about it.

Mantis: I'll meet the two of you downstairs then.

OX: One last thing, if I may ask. Is "Mantis" your real name?

She slightly smiled to him and walked towards him.

Mantis: It's the name I took at the same moment I had my snake tattooed on my arm. It's a tradition among Necromancers that takes place at the 20th birthday. A necromancer mustn't reveal his true name, unless he creates a bond with another, so strong that it just can't be broken. Knowing a necromancer's true name gives you power and control over him. Mélissa knows my true name but I asked her not to tell it to anyone. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll try to get rid of this headache before your brother arrives.

She backed up and went to her bed and OX left, determined to know more about this strange discipline that is Necromancy.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

The monsters were in their rooms, taking a nap or busy with their hobbies. Only OX remained in the living room with his brother. Kalma arrived half an hour after his little chat with Mantis, and he was now perambulating around the coffee table.

Kalma: I don't like Necromancers. They're devious and manipulative, and above all an insult to the Great Laws. Everyone has to die but these people just defy any logic.

OX: Don't over think Kalma, keep your reason for our problem.

Kalma: Are you 100% sure that Mantis girl is telling the truth?

OX: No, but I trust Mana when he says she's not lying about what happened to her and her fellow beings. And it's not everybody that would willingly give his own powers to show they're trustful.

Kalma: It doesn't mean that much, brother. Don't let your judgment soften because she's a woman.

OX: It's not that! She seeks revenge because someone murdered her family, everyone would feel like that.

Kalma: You're too kind for a monster, you know?

OX: I have my moments.

The door cracked and Mantis entered the room. She had changed her clothes and styled her raven hair into a bun. The two Sons of Death stared at her and OX invited her to come forward. Kalma slightly bowed before her and she did the same, keeping her distance. She knew it too well, a single touch from the frozen flesh of the Unholy Ghost would burn her skin. Mantis looked a little bit better, but still there were those dark circles under her eyes. Kalma thought a moment, trying to remember to whom Mantis resembled that much.

OX: Well, may you tell us what happened?

Mantis: It was 9 years ago that everything began. I was taking care of my sister, who was a newborn at that time, while Mother was downstairs. My father was long dead and Mélissa's went missing a few weeks before that, lost in the greatness of the ocean. I heard Mother scream and went I arrived it was already too late. Her murderer looked at me with his coal black eyes and fled. The Temple didn't believe me, and exiled Necromancers began to fall one by one. That's when I began to search for you. The Temple got aware of this a few months ago, finally taking care of my warnings. As I knew you were the only one that could kill us I thought you were the murderer. But I saw in your brother's eyes that none of you was aware. I don't trust the Kalmageddon, but it seems you're my last hope.

Kalma remained silent for a moment, and then he looked at her like he'd seen a ghost.

OX: What's wrong?

Kalma: You're the daughter of Iris Nivyeska…

The Necromancer rushed to him and tried to strangle him, but the painful coldness she felt made her back up.

Mantis: How do you know her name?!

Kalma: She was there when the agreement had been signed. I learned that she'd been banished from the Temple because she married a human. I've been told she was one of the most powerful necromancers living, and that her betrayal was the apogee of shame.

Mantis: She betrayed no one! She wanted to live a peaceful life far away from the conspiracies and traps set against her. Only a few necromancers dared to do what she did because of the blame. I'm lucky I hadn't been raised in the Temple, because Hell seems like Heaven put next to it.

She sat down the sofa and hugged a pillow that was next to her.

Mantis: I don't want Mélissa to know about this, she lived a normal life until now and I want her future to be full of happiness and not filled with shadows.

Kalma noticed she was on the verge of tears. Her story made sense, and she wanted nothing more than just end it to continue living her life with her sister. But she was a necromancer, and he knew too well what these people were capable of.

Kalma: Peace between the Kalmageddon and the Temple is endangered. I have to do something. Let me acknowledge though that I don't really fancy your people. If you hurt my brother or my friends, you will suffer the consequences.

Mantis: Lordi already told me that, I don't need an extra echo.

Kalma: You'll also stay here until I've taken down my doppelganger. I don't want you to interfere.

Mantis: Are you kidding? I want to make this bastard pay for what he's done!

Kalma: Consider that I'm doing you a favor by getting rid of him, that's what you want isn't it?

Mantis: It is, but I've been planning revenge for years and I don't like it when the Lord of the Dead steals it from my grasp.

Kalma: You're not at the rightful place to decide, woman.

Mantis: *comes closer, angry* Be glad I'm forced to play along.

She turned around and began to walk away.

Mantis: Do what you want, Unholy Ghost. Just be alone to suffer the possible consequences, I've had enough.

She left the room and struggled not to cry. Everything she wanted now was to take her little sister in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

OX: I think you vexed her, brother.

Kalma: So what? It's up to me to take care of it, to make justice. Revenge isn't a way to resolve things. She has done her part.

OX: Most people would say those words, but only few dare to apply them.

Kalma: Stop that.

OX: I agree with what you said though. It's better for us all.

Kalma: Try to explain that to her…

OX: That's what I'm going to do, right now.

Kalma: Leave her be! OX!

Too late, the Hellbull was already gone. Kalma remained sat in the sofa, completely stunned. OX may be the oldest, he often behaved as a young monster. As he walked in the corridor of the first floor he heard sweet laughs behind Hella's room door. He himself smiled. Hella and Mélissa were getting well together, he guessed right this time. He knocked to Mantis's room door hand approached his ear.

OX: It's OX, can I talk to you?

Mantis: *from far* You should be downstairs with your "beloved" brother.

OX: I promise I won't be long, it's about Kalma's decision.

Mantis: Just leave, will you?

OX: Mantis, please. I'm not here to tell you the lesson.

She jumped out of her bed and unlocked the door. She stared at him and did not let him in.

Mantis: Everything has already been said.

OX: Kalma's right you know. Think about the good side of this: you'll be able to stay by Mélissa, and the Temple won't think about searching you here.

Mantis: How did you know they want to arrest me?

OX: Kalma has his people. You've been banished, they think you kill your fellows for revenge.

Mantis: That's nothing but bullshit. They know perfectly Necromancers can't kill each other.

OX: They think you allied with Kalma.

Mantis: Well, they're not that far from the truth. That zombie stole my chance to get my revenge, he'll screw everything.

OX: Trust him, he knows what to do.

Mantis: I trust no one, but I'd trust you instead of him. You may be right after all, having someone doing the dirty job is fine too. Even if I preferred my way to get revenge, long and painful. I'm so mean to your brother, but hey, he's somewhat my lad now. Please don't strangle me for what I've just said.

OX: (laughs) I won't. It's a funny way to see it.

Mantis: I've been right to spare you. You're quite a nice monster.

OX: You're the only one who's fine with it, alas…

Now it was her turn to laugh. A true laugh, not like those devilish ones she used to play them. She noticed he was looking straight at her when she saw Mélissa going out of Hella's room. She held some dolls clothes in her little hands, and had little stings on her fingers.

Mélissa: Sister! Look, I've made them myself. Miss Hella taught me.

Hella: She's a future seamstress. We also finished my doll house.

Mantis: Fantastic sweetheart. I'm happy you found a hobby. But time runs and you should be in your bed reading your night story.

Mélissa: Oh no… *turns* Look! It's Mr. Amen!

Indeed there was Amen, standing at the end of the corridor. He just went out of the shower, and winked to the ladies. Mélissa waved her hand at him, and he did the same.

Hella: No Amen, please go back to the…

Her sentence wasn't finished that Amen's towel was already lying on the floor. Mantis immediately covered Mélissa's eyes and OX did the same with hers and Hella's.

OX: Go back to your room.

Amen: Come on ladies, it's not like you've never seen a…

OX: Get out!

He grabbed his towel and stuck his tongue out when he passed next to his friend. When the Mummy was gone, OX removed his hands from the eyes of Hella and Mantis.

Mélissa: That was a towel accident?

Hella: Fortunately you saw nothing my child. That pervert! I'd hang him high with his bandages and kick his rotten ass straight to Egypt.

Mantis: Well said. Does he do that often?

OX: Much too often.

Mantis: Enough for today little sister. I'm going with you, now say goodnight.

Mélissa: *hugs OX and Hella* Goodnight! Sweet dreams!

Hella: You too my dear.

They hugged her back and the sisters went to their room, Mantis throwing to the Minotaur a little yet mischievous smile. He and Hella remained there for a few seconds.

Hella: Wanna see a DVD with me?

OX: Yes why not… The one you'd like.

Hella: *pokes his ribs* Then stop daydreaming ;)

He followed Hella downstairs in silence, the image of Mantis's smile still printed in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

A few days later, the monsters got used to Mantis and Mélissa's presence in the monster Manor. Kalma had gone to do his researches in his Lair, located in the Realm of the Dead. And today there were still no news of him. This was making Mantis angrier day by day. She tried to watch out for her sister as much as she could, and in the same time she tried to leave her some freedom, especially when she was playing with Hella. These two were going along very well, and seeing this nobody would have thought Hella used to hate children. However, being with the monsters wasn't a reason for Mélissa not to do her homework like she would do in a regular school. Mantis went to Hella's room, but she found the Doll all alone, sewing her leather jacket.

Mantis: Sorry if I bother you, do you know where Mélissa is?

Hella: Go check in Amen's room.

Mantis: Thanks.

She walked to the second floor and found the Mummy's room. The door was slightly open and she heard the sound of acoustic guitars. She knocked and entered after Amen shouted "Come in!". She discovered that Amen's room was very Egyptian styled, with golden colors and hieroglyphs on the wall and the bed's blankets. Mélissa welcome her sister with a wide smile.

Mélissa: Look sister! Amen is teaching me how to play guitar.

Mantis: I can see it, sweetie. But I'm afraid now it's time to do your homework, you've done nothing yesterday and I don't want you to be late.

Mélissa: (sighs) You're right. I tried to teach Amen some French words too.

Amen: What an awful language to learn.

Mantis: (smirks) Then let me tell you that "pervert" is exactly the same word in French. I'm sure you won't forget this one.

Amen: (stick his tongue out) I knew you liked the towel accident.

Mantis: No innuendos before Mélissa, let her be innocent for now. And also, I wanted to ask, is there a cell phone shop somewhere in Helsinki?

Amen: Not far from the Market Square. Broken cell phone?

Mantis: Indeed. I'll go when Mélissa's done with her Arithmetic.

Amen: (To Mélissa) Come back when you're done, learning is important so don't skip any classes your sister is giving you.

Mélissa: Understood!

Mantis nodded to Amen as she and Mélissa left his room. As they would usually do in their little house in Germany, Mélissa would sit before her desk, listening to her sister reciting the lessons. She would give her little exercises she'd made herself for her sister to train. Mantis was like a true teacher during the lessons, not too kind, not too harsh. Mélissa was learning pretty fast and remembered almost everything she learned. She adored learning, always wanting to know more and more. Mantis believed she had at least a year of advance over the other children of her age, so 2 to 3 hours a day of lessons were enough for now, knowing she had the week-end free. Two hours after, Mélissa finished her exercises and then ran to Amen's room. Mantis smiled tenderly, the monsters were really nice to her sister and she was happy. That reassured Mantis.

Like she planned, she walked to her car in order to go to the center of the town. Mr Lordi threw her a death glare as she walked past him in the corridor. She was about to enter her car when she got stopped by Mana.

Mana: Sorry to interrupt you, but I want to ask you something.

Mantis: I'm listening.

Mana: I've been fascinated by all sorts of powers and magic since I became a Pastor. Would you spare me an hour of your time to tell me about Necromancy and stuff?

Mantis: (smiles) Of course Mana, I'd be happy to.

Mana: Thank you! That will enrich my knowledge and searches.

He saluted her and left. Mantis felt kind off honored by Mana's demand, it's not every day that someone wants to know more about Necromancy, knowing it's a rather badly seen thing. As she drove, she remembered the little chat she had with OX when they arrived to the Manor. She'd been surprised to see that a Son of Death knew very few about Necromancy, and unlike his brother, he didn't judge her because of her nature. She almost regretted having tried to hurt him, but she had to stay focused on her aim.

She realized a moment later that there was a car behind her that seemed to follow her, she got ready to rush. But when this car turned and ceased to follow her, she breathed out in relief. She parked right in front of the shop and got out.

A flash of light illuminated the night when the portal of the Realm of the Dead opened. OX stepped out of it and followed the path to the castle where his brother lived. The Realm of the Dead had earned his name to the absolute lack of any living thing, and to the fact it was the sanctuary of lost souls. Humans, nature, animals, everything was part of the Undead. This placed which used to be called the Underworld was OX's home and rebirth place. He and Kalma were the first two members of the Kalmaggedon order, founded by Kalmaged. Thanks to the tenth book of Octavius, Kalmaged had turned them into living dead monsters to serve him. OX still remembered his previous life as Androlus' bodyguard and devoted friend. Sometimes he regretted that time, but since Kalma had taken over the Realm, he felt better, freer.

He entered the castle and every servant kneeled before him. He was being led to Kalma's office right after, and when he entered he felt that his brother was angry and jaded.

Kalma: Very bad news brother. A Necromancer had just been killed near the Jätkäsaari district. He belonged to the Temple as one of the Mages. The murderer has been spotted as a tall person, rather slim and wearing a hood cape and holding a dagger.

OX: This is very serious indeed. A Mage murdered… Didn't you success in catching that person?

Kalma: Way to fast and cunning for my soldiers. Three of them have been turned to dust.

OX: That's disturbing, it's very rare for them to fail.

Kalma: Brother, you should keep an eye on that Mantis woman.

OX: You think she's behind this? She hasn't been able to leave the Manor.

Kalma: That doesn't mean she couldn't have made a contact with someone else. Necromancers are capable of everything, remember.

OX: (resigned) Very well, I'll try to follow her up.

Kalma: And act along with the facts and proofs. You heart has softened, brother, and you mustn't let this continue. Not with the threat of a war ahead.

OX: You're right. The safety of the equilibrium between the worlds is our priority.

Kalma: I'm glad you understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got searches to do.

OX: See you soon.

The Hellbull left the Realm of the Dead, thoughts entwining in his mind. Kalma was right, his heart had indeed softened, and it was the truth, this could be a huge mistake.

Amen played guitar with Mélissa for a while, and she had fallen asleep on the pillows of his little sofa. He didn't dare to move her to her room, not wanting to wake her up. He was reading some ancient scrolls written in hieroglyphs when he heard car doors closing. He got up and watched the street through the window. It was Mantis that had just came back from Helsinki's center. The thing that surprised him is that she wasn't alone. A man seemed to be talking to her from far, and she kept on walking away from him. He left at full speed as Mantis entered the Manor. Amen looked to Mélissa sleeping, and he thought to himself that he'd have to tell the others about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Since what he saw, Amen kept an eye on Mantis. He didn't tell the others yet, keeping it only to say it aloud at the right moment. She acted quite normally these days, but sometimes when he spotted her walking alone in the corridor, she seemed upset. He didn't worried much, as he knew that she spent a lot of her time explaining Necromancy to Mana. The Pale Pastor was certainly the most trustworthy monster of them all, and wouldn't hesitate if she tried something against him. If Mana sensed something wrong with her, he would tell the others and not be wrong. But somehow, the idea of Mantis being arrested didn't make him happy. Mélissa would lose the only family she had left, and as he cared for this little girl he would feel guilty. She reminded him of his own family, and her presence in the house made everything brighter. Hella too shared that view. But what he noticed is that OX seemed always daydreaming, lost in his thoughts. It is said that Kalma warned him about this. The Mummy suspected it was Mantis that was the cause of his trouble. There was no point in denying it, this woman was beautiful, but also devious. Her unique interest was her sister and herself, and she didn't care about the rest. He didn't want his friend to be sad because of a woman like her. He'll try his best to leave Mélissa out of this, safe. A wrong move, a word spoken with inattention, it was all Amen was waiting from Mantis.

After she left Mélissa with Mana in the living room, playing video games, Hella went searching for OX. She found him in his room, reading the news.

Hella: I have to talk to you about Mantis.

OX: Go on.

Hella: Lordi and Amen are getting more skeptical about her, Kalma told them everything.

OX: What? He told them?

Hella: (uneasy) He said you did not realized how much the situation was tensed, therefore he told Lordi, who told Amen, Mana and me.

OX: (irritated) So my own brother does not trust me…

Hella: He thinks she manipulates you. OX, I'm sure your brother trusts you, but he's worried you get fooled.

OX: I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself, he doesn't have to look after me! And he certainly had no right to act like this behind my back! I know he doesn't like Mantis, but turning you all against her just because of this is ridiculous.

Hella: I'm not against her, but let's face it, we barely know her and what I heard from Mélissa isn't reassuring.

OX: What did she say?

Hella: Mantis does not sleep at night, and she grew distant from her sister. She speaks and has fun less and less with her. Mélissa is worried and, not knowing what to do, told me this. I don't think this child is lying.

OX: You think she's hiding something?

Hella: I don't know, but these mood changes do mean something, and having secrets could be a reason. A necromancer had been murdered and at the same time she begins to act strangely. Coincidences are hard to consider.

OX: (reluctant) You may be right, but that doesn't mean she has murdered this guy.

Hella: We'll see how things will evolve, but they don't play at her advantage.

She looked down and left silently, sadness showing through her plastic features. OX stayed still for a moment. Hella was right, Mantis could be manipulating them, and after all she tried to hurt him. But a part of him refused to think she was bad and that everything she did and said was only a role play. He shook his head and got up. He had an important place to fill, he had obligations towards the people of the Earth and Realms. He too was a Son of Death, and just like Kalma he had to protect the peace between the worlds.

He mentally slapped himself. However, curiosity won over the reason and he searched for Mantis, determined to speak about what he heard from Hella. She wasn't in her room and Mélissa was with Amen. He went to the main floor, and saw only Mr Lordi asleep on the couch, a bottle of Pepsi in his hand. One last option sprouted in his mind, could she be at the third floor, their rehearsal room? He climbed the stairs and heard something. She was there! Fortunately for her Lordi was sleeping, or he would have killed her. Well, at least he would have hurt her badly, since she can't die.

The Minotaur heard guitars and drums sounds, played with a keyboard. He noticed that she was signing something, but her words were muffled by the closed door. Slowly he opened it and looked at the inside of the room, and there she was indeed. She was playing on Hella's double keyboard, over the recorded sounds of the other instruments.

_Ich reiβe meine Körper aus der Flut_

_Der Engel wirft die Schwingen in die Glut_

_Ich spucke meine Sünden, er öffnet seinen Schlund_

_Ich öle seine Wunden mit meinem Blut…_

It seemed strange to hear her sing in German, and yet it fitted great with the music. OX did understand some words, but would be unable to tell what she was talking about. However, he felt melancholy and sadness through the notes of the melody.

_Ich betete in dunkler Nacht!_

_Ich flehte schreiend mit meiner letzten Kraft_

_Lass sie schweigen, lass sie schlafen, lass sie beten_

_Ich bitte dich, ich will nur leben!_

_Oh, ich will leben!_

She began her chant and his eyes widened. He would have recognized this feeling among thousands: the feeling of living only through music, becoming one with his instrument. The same thrilling sensation he felt while playing his bass. His heart leaped when she finished her song and at the same time he made the door creak. She laughed lightly, her eyes never leaving the keys.

Mantis: You can come in, OX. I won't bite you.

OX: (uneasy) How did you know it was me?

Mantis: Well, Hella knows I'm here, Amen is with Mélissa, Lordi sleeps on the sofa and Mana went outside minutes ago. So only you could come here. I hope you like my little concert.

OX: I did. You have a beautiful voice.

Mantis: Thank you.

Seeing her smile made him completely forget why he wanted to see her.

OX: You recorded everything with the keyboards?

Mantis: Yes, besides harp and violin, it's the only instrument I learnt to play myself so I do everything else with it. I planned to present this song at my next concert in Germany, which is in months.

OX: I see. For now, would you like to do a little rehearsal with me?

Mantis: Sounds like a great idea.

He took his favorite bass and the amplifier and sat next to her, as she adjusted the voices of the keyboard. The Hellbull began with a simple pattern, and Mantis added some piano notes and it went nice to her ears. He grinned to her and continued to play. Lyrics came to her mind and she began to sing.

_Ich verlasse heut' dein Herz…_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

Mantis and OX played together for a while and stopped when they saw that dawn was coming. As he accompanied her to her room they talked about her next concerts, scheduled in the end of the year. The wicked smile on her face refused to disappear when she closed the door, and his genuine one didn't do better. The day after they all reunited for lunch. Mantis was chatting with Hella and Mélissa and the boys were sharing beer. The girls burst into laughter when Mélissa imitated Amen playing with the crowd. Exasperated, Mr Lordi left the table and went to eat on the coffee table before the TV. Amen sighed, as he was his best friend, he went with Mr Lordi. In order not to be heard, they spoke low.

Amen: What's wrong?

Mr Lordi: I can't stand being next to that woman! She's getting on my nerves. How could I let that vixen, untrustworthy creature in our house?

Amen: I admit I distrust her more and more. Did you see how she acted these days? Like she feared being followed, she's being defensive, and she often stays alone.

Mr Lordi: I noticed. I also don't like how this little girl is monopolizing you and Hella.

Amen: She's only a child. Don't see her as a potential threat.

Mr Lordi: Still I doubt. Who knows what Mantis could be telling her.

Amen: That's not all. Mantis wasn't alone when she came back from Helsinki two days ago. A weird guy was talking to her.

Mr Lordi: Are you sure?

Amen: I am. But what worries me much is that OX is falling for her. I don't want our friend to be hurt by her.

Mr Lordi: You're right, and it's not good. We have to make him and the others see that she's not who she's pretending to be.

Amen: Wait for her to make a mistake, then we'll reveal everything and she'll be forced to testify.

Mr Lordi: Fine.

They gave each other a high-five and finished their plates.

The lunch ended and everyone went back to their rooms or occupations. Hella went with Mélissa, who had insisted to stay with her, and OX went to see his brother. Mana and Mantis stayed in the living room to continue their talk about Necromancy. Amen and Mr Lordi stayed not far from her, in the adjacent room, without being noticed. The pale Pastor and her talked a lot, like two old friends that hadn't seen each other for decades. She told him about the state of her powers since she gave away her tattoo snake, and how she dealt with it and the problems that it had brought. Lordi nodded to Amen, this was good to know if they had to use force. Mana took notes as she spoke about her clan, and he was clearly amazed by what he was hearing. An hour later, Mana got up and straightened his coat.

Mana: Sorry to interrupt, but my fellow parish awaits me for my speech. Thank you for everything, I learned a lot.

Mantis: You're welcome.

He bowed slightly and left the room. She remained alone for a while, her legs resting on the sofa. The two hidden monsters jumped in surprise when they heard her cell phone ring. What an awkward idea to choose the Pac-Man theme for a ringtone. She answered the call and surprise printed on her face.

Mantis: You?

She got up and went to the corner of the room. Unfortunately for the monsters, they couldn't come closer without being noticed. So they tried to hear the conversation the best they could, spotting the word "monsters" several times. They succeeded in hearing the last bit of her talking. Her voice betrayed seriousness.

Mantis: You can't be serious… Well… It seems you're giving me no choice… I promise I'll do it…

They missed her last words as she hung up with anger. She quickly left and they heard a door close upstairs. Mr Lordi and Amen stepped out of their hiding place and sat on the sofa.

Amen: You were right all along.

Mr Lordi: I knew it!

Amen: What will we do about Mélissa? She has done nothing.

Mr Lordi: She likes you, so you'll stay with her and keep her from interfering, I won't hurt her. I'll take care of her sister.

Amen: Just do nothing in front of her.

Mr Lordi: I'm ok with that. I'll call Kalma and we'll see if she denies the facts.

Amen: I can't help but feeling bad for OX.

Mr Lordi: I do too, but this woman is dangerous for us and we must do something. He'll realize it and will get over it.

Amen: I hope so.

Mr Lordi: Let's go.

In her room, Mantis perambulated nervously. She stopped and listened to the silence that surrounded her. She exhaled and determination set in her eyes. She took out a long and sharp dagger from her bag and placed it on a holding tie attached right above her knee. She replaced her skirt correctly.

For Mélissa, only for her protection and safety, she'll get revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Night was almost to fall when Mr Lordi and Amen returned to the monster Manor with Kalma. They had told him everything they saw and heard. Kalma was delighted to hear that his thoughts about Mantis were right. This had to make his brother understand, and after that he'll be able to learn from this mistake. Necromancers were not to be trusted, how many times had he said that?

Mr Lordi's wicked smile hadn't left his face since he discovered Mantis's true intentions, and he was glad about what should come next for her.

They entered the Manor and they heard the sound of broken glass and smashed windows, and then high pitched screams.

_Hella and Mélissa._

They ran to the second floor, but it was too late. Through the shattered windows they saw the Doll and the little girl, being kidnapped by creatures with bat-like wings. Mr Lordi grinded his teeth in anger, he couldn't summon his powers under broad daylight. Amen looked at the room and saw a huge mess. The two girls had struggled against their foes. Strands of Hella's hair and Mélissa's plush were on the floor. The Mummy felt his heart tighten, as he feared for his friends. Mr Lordi turned around, only to see Mantis, her back leaning on the corner of the room. A cut on her cheek was slowly closing, and she removed little plastic shards from it before the skin healed. She looked exhausted.

Mr Lordi: What the Hell happened here?!

Mantis: (monotone) They took them away, and I didn't succeed in stopping them.

Mr Lordi: Like I would believe you.

He took Mantis by her throat and lifted her from the floor, she struggled to free herself. He threw her on the ground. She tried to get up, but she felt the coldness of the sharp axe against her neck. She heard footsteps, and the massive frame of the Hellbull appeared.

OX: What's going on in here?

Mr Lordi: Hella and Mélissa have been kidnapped, and it seems our dear Mantis here is no stranger to this case.

Mantis: (angry) How could I let my own sister be taken away? I'm not part of this!

Kalma: If those creatures are your fellows then your sister should be fine, the same can't be said about Hella.

Mr Lordi: Where is she?

Mantis: I know neither these creatures nor the place they are. I struggled to free them and I've lost.

Kalma: What about the plastic shards on your face?

Mantis: Hella had her arm broken when they pushed her to stop me.

Mr Lordi grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. He whispered in her ear.

Mr Lordi: Such a web of lies.

Mantis: I'm not with them!

Amen: Then what were you doing with that strange guy in the street? And what about your behavior of these last days, and most of all, that call you received. You were talking about us, weren't you?

Mantis gasped. She looked at the Mummy with fear in her eyes and he smiled wickedly. OX stared at her with despair and when she realized that, she felt horrible.

OX: Is this true?

She bit her lower lip and looked away.

Mantis: It is…

The Minotaur did not bother listen to the rest of her sentence. He took a few steps backwards and his brother went proudly next to him.

Mantis: They blackmailed me! They wanted you all in exchange of Mélissa's life. I knew they wouldn't keep their promise so I refused to abide!

OX: (severe) I'm not prone to believe you anymore.

Mantis: I'm telling the truth!

Mr Lordi slapped her. Wiping the blood from her lip, she looked defiantly at them.

Mantis: I see I'll have to take care of this myself, you're giving me no other choice.

The two sons of Death gasped when a pair of thin wings sprouted on Mantis's back. Using her last bits of power, she kicked Mr Lordi in the jaw with such strength he dropped his axe.

Mr Lordi: Seize her!

She ran to the broken window and jumped. She was about to leave when a cold hand grabbed her right ankle. As the burn spread she screamed in pain. Her bat wings disappeared and she was now hanging loose in the empty. The skin under Kalma's grip burned and became red and she kept on screaming. OX, who couldn't stand this display anymore, left the room and ran to his. He locked the door and stayed there, heart-broken and completely distraught.

Kalma nodded to Mr Lordi, who swirled his axe round to the floor. The Unholy Ghost stared at the woman before him and laughed devilishly.

Kalma: Goodbye baby!

And he dropped her. Her voice echoed in the air, and she finally landed on the ground painfully. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't before the Manor, but in complete nothingness. Around her, just darkness and shadows. Mr Lordi had opened a portal to the Monsterican Dream and now she was trapped. Tears ran on her face, and she screamed again, despair, pain and sadness mixed together.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

Mélissa's head hurt like never before. She slowly opened her eyes and saw only black, and she began to panic. Her arms were bound with metallic shackles and they cut her tiny wrists as she struggled to free herself. Even standing up was impossible for her. When she tried to sit properly, her feet knocked on something. It was plastic she felt under her fingers, and it moved when she removed her hand.

Hella: Mélissa? Is that you?

Mélissa: Hella, where are we?

Hella: I don't know my child. Are you shackled too?

Mélissa: I am. It seems that those men with wings are not here.

Hella: Yes, and we seem to be in a castle or something, the floor and walls are made of cold stone.

Mélissa: Hella, I'm scared.

The Forsaken Doll held the little close with her valid arm, the other one being broken.

Hella: The boys will find us, and they will kick those men's butts. We'll be free again.

She looked tenderly at Mélissa, and worry filled her thoughts.

Kalma turned away from the window and realized his brother wasn't here anymore. Maybe gone thinking alone about this huge misunderstanding. Kalma sighed and walked towards Mr Lordi.

Mr Lordi: It feels good now that she's gone.

Amen: (sulking) You could have let me play with her before sending her in the Monsterican Dream…

Kalma: You'll never change… There are other women to spend a night with. She's at her rightful place now.

Mr Lordi: Well said. Don't sulk my friend, your time will come. Now we have to do something about Hella.

Amen: What about this mess?

Mr Lordi: We'll take care of this later, our friend is in danger.

Kalma: I'll have my best men working on the case, we'll find her.

Mr Lordi: She's tough, I know she'll survive until we intervene.

Amen: I know I drift from the subject, but anyone has seen Mana recently?

Mr Lordi: He's with his maggots, he'll be back soon.

Amen: He's closer of Hella than we are, since they arrived together here. I can imagine what his reaction would be.

Kalma: Wait and inform him of the situation. About OX, well let's wait and see if he emerges from his room. Don't hesitate to force him out, in the name of the friendship we all share with Hella. I'm off to the Realm, see you.

The Unholy Ghost tipped his hat to his friends and jumped through the window. He never touched the ground, as he literally vanished in thin air.

Night passed and the morning was ending when Mana showed up. Speaking and listening to his beloved maggots had taken more time than scheduled, but he had accomplished his task towards the devotees and he was all that mattered at that moment. When he entered the Manor he immediately felt that something had changed. Mr Lordi was waiting for him, along with OX, who had decided to go out of his room, and a drunken Amen. The Mummy was half asleep on the couch, and OX pushed away his feet from his coat. The Hellbull was still upset, but Hella was his friend and he has to help her despite Mantis's betrayal.

Mr Lordi: We were waiting for you, my friend.

Mana: It's about Mantis, isn't it?

Mr Lordi: Indeed. Hella and Mélissa have been kidnapped by creatures, who happen to be Necromancers according to Kalma's researches. We are pretty sure Mantis is part of this despite what she said.

Mana: What she said?

Amen: We spotted her having a call with someone. She was talking about us and her "not being given any choice", she didn't deny it, but kept on saying she wasn't linked to this case.

Mana: And you're sure she meant to get rid of you?

Mr Lordi: Well no, but we had to make sure. If she's an enemy then everything is resolved. She's actually trapped in the Monsterican Dream.

Mana: I thought you wouldn't act on an impulse, and waited for more proofs.

Amen: She seemed really upset when I admitted we witnessed this call, and she tried to escape.

Mana: (thinking) Well, that sounds legit after all. And Mélissa?

Mr Lordi: If those Necromancers are with Mantis then she's safe.

Mana: Again with the "if". Don't you think you acted too quickly, without consideration? If's are vague to describe a situation.

Mr Lordi (angry) Well if you know better than us without even have been there, then do what you want. Just don't forget that Hella is in trouble!

Mana: I don't forget it at all! I just don't like conclusions taken too fast.

Mr Lordi: Fine!

The Lord left the room, followed by Amen. Only OX remained, but stood up and faced the Pastor.

OX: You really think she might be innocent?

Mana: It could be a possibility. It's not because she's born a Necromancer that Lordi had to judge her according to it.

The Minotaur walked away, and stopped to speak to Mana.

OX: (monotone) I somehow hope you're right…

And he left silently.

Mana sighed and looked around. He caught the sight of a black butterfly flying around him. This kind of insect usually didn't roam around him. He welcomed the tiny insect in his palm and approached it to his eyes. The pastor, also known as the insector man, could understand the language of those little beings, and what he learnt from the butterfly made his eyes widen in surprise.

_Chain of tears, handful of trust, in a world of dust…_

_Chain of tears, handful of dust, in a world which can't last…_

Mantis was singing to herself when she saw a bright light coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a hooded figure, welcoming her. She smiled devilishly and followed the silhouette out of this world of nothingness.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Mr Lordi was asleep on the sofa, a can of Pepsi in hand. He suddenly woke up when he felt a strange sensation, something was wrong. He put his can on the table. He realized what was wrong when he laid his eyes on his axe, someone had used it. He reached for it and traced a circle on the floor in order to take a look in the Monsterican Dream. The Lord saw with horror that it was totally empty. He dropped his axe and ran to the stairs.

Mr Lordi: She has escaped! Mantis has escaped!

Amen: (groggy) What? No one can leave the Monsterican Dream.

Mr Lordi: And yet she succeeded, with the help of some accomplice maybe. Someone used my axe to open the portal, as she had not enough powers she didn't act alone.

OX: (shows his inner coat pocket) I still have her black snake with me.

Mana: She would have fled without taking back her powers? Strange.

Mr Lordi: Mana, don't act like last time! (To OX) After what she did to you, that's understandable since she wanted to keep living.

Amen: Hold on guys, if she fled then maybe she's after her sister, who's with Hella. Maybe we could ask Kalma to follow her.

OX: That's a very good idea. I go search for him.

Mr Lordi: Well said. Amen, Mana, get ready.

They all went to their respective task. Mr Lordi caressed the sharp edge of his axe and smiled. This time, he thought, she would not escape.

With her very last bits of power and strength, Mantis had found were the hideaway was. Her wings disappeared like smoke when she landed on the ground. She'd known this isle for years, coming here often for holidays. Sweet memories, she would come here with her pregnant mother and step-father. She tried to bring Mélissa here, but time was running dry between concerts, travels and studies. The old castle hadn't changed in almost a decade, just as tumbledown as before. But underneath these ruins, were trapped her sister and Hella. She prepared a little ball of shadows in her hand as she entered the building. Looking around her, she felt the air grow colder. She got ready to fire when she spotted two men walking slowly towards her. Seeing at how pale they were and what their clothes looked like, those men were part of the Necromancer Temple. They let their hood fall on their shoulders, revealing their faces. Mantis clasped her hand, making the shadow ball vanish, and smiled wickedly.

Mantis: Lucas! Jürgen! It's nice to see you after so many years…

The two men smiled.

Kalma: I went here as fast I as could. So this vixen has escaped?

Mr Lordi: Someone helped her out. We think she's gone to the place where Hella is being held prisoner.

Kalma: Yeah I know, OX told me everything. Glad you came back to your senses, brother.

The Minotaur did not answer and looked away.

Kalma: I brought everything we'll need: My map and quartz crystals. What we need is something that belongs to her.

Amen: She left all her things in her room. Do you need something in particular?

Kalma: Every woman has a comb brush, and hair works really well.

The Mummy went upstairs. Mr Lordi had cleaned the table and Kalma unfolded his map. This one was a map of all the Realms that existed, including the Earth and his own Realm. Amen came back a minute later with the comb brush and a big smile.

Amen: She didn't close her suitcase. Let me tell you she has really nice underwear… ;-)

Mr Lordi: We don't have time for your perversions. Give that damn thing to Kalma.

He handed the brush to the Zombie, who took a long black hair from it. Then he took a crystal and broke it in two equal pieces. He sealed the hair between the two pieces and it began to glow. He placed it on the center of the map and the four other crystals glowed bright. A ray of pinkish light hit the map in a very precise dot. An isle between Germany and Denmark, not inhabited, with only a castle in ruins.

Kalma: There she is, there we must go. Lordi, can you teleport us?

Mr Lordi: Easy…

They all gathered around the Lord and he swirled his axe in the air. They disappeared in a flash of light.

They looked at the ruins before them and Kalma began to look his feet as he saw something unknown.

Kalma: There is something underneath these ruins.

OX: How do you know that?

Amen: Look at the ground, it is different here and nowhere else. After all these tombs I robbed I'm an expert at seeing those things.

Mr Lordi: How many times do I have to tell you to hush your pride?

The Pharaoh frowned and they followed the Unholy Ghost to the inside of the building. Indeed, there was stairs that led to a cellar. They got down and entered a huge room, cold and moist, lit by huge oil lamps. They immediately recognized Hella and Mélissa, both in shackles and gagged. The girls tried to speak but did not succeed in saying a clear word. What surprised the monsters the most is that Mantis was also shackled with golden chains and gagged. She saw them and struggled to remove the cloth from her mouth. When it came off, she screamed.

Mantis: RUN! IT'S A TRAP!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

But alas it was already too late. Without any warning, a force field appeared around them, clear as glass yet preventing them from coming any closer. Mr Lordi tried to cut it, but the blade of his axe didn't do any damages. Amen placed his hand on it and punched, but it only broke a few of his knuckles. A chuckle came from the other side of the room, and a man appeared. He was wearing a dark blue hooded robe and a mask covering his eyes and nose. Necromancers couldn't create force fields, so this man had other kind of powers. Mantis pulled on her chains in anger.

Mantis: You! Free them!

Man: So that they'll be able to attack me and free you? I think not.

He approached the monsters and crossed his arms.

Man: Finally, after so many years. The Lords of Lapland, caught and harmless. Your little misunderstanding about Mantis helped me a lot.

Kalma: Who the hell are you? What are you talking about?

Man: Calm down, first things first.

He slowly removed his hood and mask. He then turned to Mantis and smiled. She gasped in shock.

Mantis: (shocked) You?! How is this possible, you're dead!

Man: Aren't you happy to see me after a decade? After everything we used to live altogether… I should let you do the introduction.

Mantis: (sarcasm) Guys, may I present you William Dunkel… Mélissa's father.

The monsters gasped and Mélissa began to cry. Hella held her closer and looked at William with great hatred in her eyes.

William: Well, now that it's done, let me explain the whole thing. Everything began when I met and married Iris Nivyeska, Mantis's and Mélissa's beloved mother and one of the Mages of the Temple. She ignored who I truly was and what my plans were until 2004. She discovered everything and tried to get rid of me in order to protect her daughters. I had to kill her and the two girls. But Mantis fled with my daughter after a battle she won, and they hid in Germany. My powers took 8 years to return and now I'll have my revenge.

Mantis: You're a Meister! So that's why you were able to kill her!

Amen: Meister?

Mana: Those people were Necromancers' perfect antagonists, their powers being the exact opposite of each other. Meisters disappeared centuries ago of unknown causes, but it seems one has survived until now.

William: Indeed, I'm the last of my kind. I don't know why but Mélissa didn't inherit my powers, too bad for her. So where were we… I found you both girls when you began to befriend some of the monsters. I felt a change in your magic, Mantis. Seeing that you're missing your tattoo, I guess you forsook willingly your powers to the monsters. You've all been so mean to her… She actually told you the whole truth, she was the victim and not the foe.

OX felt his heart leap.

William: Only one realized this and helped her to escape. This man proved us all that it is useful to speak the language of… insects.

They turned to face Mana and looked at him stunned. Mantis couldn't help but smile at him.

Mr Lordi: Why haven't you said a thing?

Mana: You wouldn't have listened to me, too busy thinking on your judgement and ideas of her. Until we got caught, everything was going according to our plan. Mantis never meant to betray us, on the contrary she was ready to do everything to help us.

William: Poor Mantis. Indeed I blackmailed her, but she refused to abide until the very end. Let me quote her, she was given no choice but to come here and kick my ass herself, she promised it. Lordi, Amen, you would have heard the whole thing if you hadn't left your hiding place too soon.

Mantis: So you spied on me all along?

Amen and Lordi felt horribly guilty as they realized they could have helped her since the very beginning.

William: I admit I feel sorry for her too, since I'm gonna kill her for kidnapping my daughter, corrupting her in her dark ways, and for refusing to have me and my advances.

The Minotaur clenched his fists in anger as he approached the edge of the force field and Mana punched it.

Mana: You scum!

William: And I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of Mélissa too.

Hella: (removing her gag) Lay a hand on her and I promise I'll maim and kill you myself, the long and painful way!

William: Such a mean doll. Should I break your other arm or melt you whole? Well, I'll take care of you later.

He walked towards Mantis, a golden dagger materialized in his hand. She didn't stop looking defiantly at him, and didn't move a bit. Mélissa was still crying and she stretched out her arm to her sister. This gesture broke Hella's heart.

William: I will make you pay for everything that went wrong in my plans! Necromancers would have blamed these murders on Kalma and war would have started. Then I would have taken over as Supreme Lord, and ruled everything! But you and your friends screwed it all up, I'm gonna get rid of all of you. But in your case, I want to make you suffer before killing you. And what is better than emotional pain? Cry, scream and suffer, Mantis Nivyeska! Feel your heart break!

William did not run towards Mélissa, and the monsters realized it when the roars of pain coming from OX mixed with Mantis's cries.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

William pushed the golden blade deeper in the Minotaur's belly. His screams grew louder and William's smile grew wider. Behind the force field, the monsters shouted and punched the barrier. There was nothing they could do to help their friend, and that angered them. When William took out the blade, they held OX and laid him on the floor slowly, a big smudge of blood spreading on his coat. Hella closed her eyes and hugged Mélissa against her, so that she would not see.

Mantis: OX!

She pulled harder on her chains, not paying attention to her painful wrists. Sadness and anger altered her beautiful features and she kept on pulling her shackles. OX painfully lifted his head and saw Mantis trying to free herself, her gaze never leaving his. The way she looked at him kicked all his doubts away. He placed a hand on his wound and laid down again, the pain growing more intense. William chuckled and he walked to Mantis.

William: If your bond wasn't that strong, it would less hurt my dear. Thanks to it I kidnapped your sister and stabbed your beloved to death! It's your entire fault, and you know it too well.

He wiped OX's blood from the blade with a piece of her skirt, and the weapon disappeared from his hand. This gesture broke Mantis's heart and she turned her gaze away. He plunged a hand in his wide sleeve and took out another dagger, an ordinary one this time. She knew who the next victim would be and she shouted.

Mantis: NO! NOT HER!

Mana and Amen pressed their hands against the force field, and Kalma looked towards her, staying by his brother. William smiled to her and cut her cheek with the dagger. Her wound healed but a few drops of her blood remained on the weapon. He ran to her daughter and Hella quickly stood up, placing herself between him and Mélissa. William kicked her against the wall where her shackles were attached, with his foot, knocking her out. He pulled a struggling Mélissa towards him and stabbed her without any hesitation. The monsters ceased to breathe and Mr Lordi dropped his axe in complete horror.

Mantis: (crying) MELISSA!

Blood ran from the chains that were binding her wrists, and her fists were so clenched that her nails were piercing the skin of her palms. Tears falling free, her legs giving up, she kneeled and buried her face in her blood-stained hands. OX tried to stand up, but quickly fell back in his brother's arms. The Pharaoh was out of control.

Amen: (hateful) You bastard! I'm gonna rip your heart out with my bare hands! No one hurts my family, NO ONE!

Mr Lordi couldn't help but agreeing with Amen. No one hurts the Monster Family. He used to hate the sisters, but this display of pure violence and revenge made him feel uneasy. Mana was right, too much If's had blinded him. OX, if he wasn't wounded, would have done everything to prevent this from happening, he could have helped the sisters. They all should have listened to her. He lost the thread of his thoughts when his vision got blurry and his limbs numb. He fought not to lose consciousness. The Pastor lightly slapped him.

Mana: Stay awake, my friend. Stay with us.

Mantis kept her eyes closed, and loosened completely her limbs. William had succeeded, she was suffering an unbearable pain. It was like a thousand needles pierced her heart at every beat. Her mind was empty of any thought, only filled with sadness.

Mélissa: Mantis? Why is the dagger not killing me?

The Necromancer opened her eyes wide. First, Mélissa never called her by her taken name unless it was something serious, and second, the fact she was still alive made her jumped in surprise and joy. She turned to face her sister and step-father. Mélissa was still standing, despite the dagger that was plunged between her ribs. Mantis gasped in shock as she realized Mélissa's shadow was perfectly unharmed, the shadow of the dagger wasn't on the floor. She didn't believe her eyes, all this meant only one thing.

Mantis: (in French) Mélissa! Summon the shadows! Summon them!

Mélissa: How?

Mantis: Call them aloud!

William: (horrified) It can't be!

Mélissa: Shadows, come to me!

Her own shadow twirled around her and hit William without warning. He got hurled to the opposite wall with such strength that he lost control of his force field. Mr Lordi took his axe and ran to Hella. He knelt before her and tried to wake her up, his attention caught by her broken arm. Amen and Mana came to Mantis and looked at her shackles. There was no way to remove them without breaking her wrists. Mana tried anyway but nearly broke his own fingers.

Mantis: Bring me the snake, and I'll be able to free myself!

Mana nodded and walked away.

Mantis: There's a cursed knife attached to my leg, it will help to slow down the two accomplices. Take it!

Amen: (Uneasy) Your leg? That would mean…

Mantis: Amen, for once I allow you to lift up my skirt, you won't walk away! Take it and stop the two Necromancers!

The Mummy obeyed and took the knife attached to Mantis's thigh. He whistled in contentment, and Mantis had to deal him a slight kick in order for him to let go of her skirt. He then prayed that OX hadn't seen the whole scene.

Mana searched in OX's coat and retrieved the black snake egg. The Hellbull nodded to the Pastor and he ran to give it to Mantis.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

Mana: Don't you dare die, my friend.

Mantis: Promise.

The Pastor approached the egg to her arm and it cracked open. The snake twirled around his hands and crawled to Mantis. When it placed itself at its rightful place, it slightly glowed. Instantly she felt a wave of power ravish her, and her strength coming back. Her skin and eyes were normal again, and shadows moved at her feet. Coming from OX's own shadow, a little snake escaped and crawled to her, taking place on her other arm. This one was grey with furrows and little horns on its head. As it sealed on Mantis's skin, OX felt the pain lessen and his senses coming back fully to him, and also a slight pinch on his upper arm. Kalma removed the sleeve and the brothers saw with amazement that a little snake, similar to Mantis's, was inked on his skin. It circled his arm and bit his own tail, sealing there forever.

OX: A bond so strong it can't be broken, that's what she said…

Mana took Mélissa in his arms and brought her next to OX, followed by Mr Lordi carrying an unconscious Hella. The little girl hugged him tight.

Mélissa: Please don't die!

OX: I can't die my dear, but it hurts a lot. Don't worry about me. Are you alright?

Mélissa: The wound closed itself. What's happening to Mantis and me?

Kalma: Child, you're both necromancers. Sorcerers that manipulates darkness, neither alive nor dead persons.

Mana: But I thought the powers went to the first born child?

Kalma: It's true. But Iris Nivyeska had been killed, therefore all her powers went to the purest soul it could reach and inhabit. There's no purest soul than a newborn's. Don't worry kiddo, it's not a bad thing. Just don't get close to me as I could hurt you without wanting it.

Amen came back among them, having gotten rid of the two sidekicks, for now. He kneeled next to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, worried.

They looked at Mantis taking a look to her new tattoo. She smiled and nodded to her friends, and she clapped her hands. The two tattoos glowed brighter and shadows went up to the chains, turning them to dust. Her head tilted back as scales went to cover her skin, her nails grew pointy and sharp and her teeth morphed into fangs. Her eyes were now those of a snake, and she hissed when she walked slowly to William, who was standing up again and ready to end it all.

William: Light against darkness, life versus death. Only one will win and survive.

Mantis: For my family, my friends and beloved ones, I'll be that one.

William: And for the great fate that awaits me, I'll be that one.

She attacked first with shadowy arrows and he responded with a wave of golden light that broke them. Chuckling, he threw her energy balls so bright it would have blinded her if she hadn't her snake eyes. She dodged them with ease and stayed still, staring at him. Her skirt, being long to her ankles, interfered with her movements. She took the ends and tied them in her lower back, leaving her legs free to move. They threw each other these kinds of attacks for a moment, but they both quickly realized it was going nowhere. Their powers being absolute opposites, the attacks just vanished as they collided. It angered the Necromancer. An idea blossomed in her mind and she stared at his shadow. Black thread escaped her long fingers and glued itself to William shadow. She pulled and the sorcerer immobilized instantly, she laughed.

Mantis: What a lovely puppet you are.

She twisted her hands and the shadow did exactly the same, William restraining a scream of pain. He struggled and Mantis tried to offset him by pulling harder. The threads eventually broke but William caught them in his hands and sent a struck of light through. Mantis did not have time to react and the light hit her hands, burning them. She walked backwards, her palms healing fast, and a spear appeared in her hand. She twirled her weapon a few times before pointing its end to him.

William: So you want to fight the good old way? As you wish.

He molded one of his light spheres into a golden glowing sword, and imitated her gestures.

William: Last time you trapped me in darkness and it drained out my powers. I won't let it happen again.

Mantis: Light can't illumine the darkness, it swallows all its glow and is supposed not to ever be seen again. This time your light will turn off.

When the two weapons met, it produces sparkles like a saw blade trying to cut metal. Mantis spun to avoid the thrusts and did not hesitate to use her elbows and legs in addition of her spear to destabilize her opponent. William found himself stunned before such knowledge in fighting. He wondered if Iris did taught her daughter how to fight because of the murder of her father. As she was a Mage of the Temple, she knew perfectly how to defend herself and her people. Since the last time he fought her, Mantis had gained in strength and speed, and these capacities were amplified by her bond with the Minotaur.

William took advantage of Mantis's moment of unawareness and slashed her leg, cutting her stockings and skin. But this time, because of his magic, the wound didn't close immediately. It didn't prevent her from running towards him, planting her spear in the ground and lifting her body to kick him with her two feet. As soon as he was lying on the ground she pierced his shoulder with her weapon. Blood ran and he hushed his scream again. In an impulse of hatred he slapped her and removed the spear. The dagger he used against OX appeared in his hand and he plunged it in her side where her ribs were. Her shout of pain echoed in the room. As the blade remained in her flesh, her nails and skin were slowly going back to normal.

OX: Mantis!

At that moment, the horned snake came alive and slid along her arm. It twisted around the dagger and William's hand, and the sorcerer felt like something was ripping off his skin. The golden weapon vanished, but Mantis's reptile features refused to come back. William came to his senses and jumped on the occasion to win over her: he taped his foot on the ground and the stones crackled up to the ceiling, the fissures glowing bright yellow. He attacked her so that she ended up almost again the wall, and light spheres popped out of nowhere, encircling her completely. She could feel this "anti-power" all around her, weakening her. He was using her own strategy against her, and the worst is that it was working. He was now facing her, the tip of his golden sword touching her stomach.

Mélissa tightened her grip to OX's and Mana's hands, and all the hearts fastened. Nobody dared move before this dreadful display. The sorcerer smirked.

William: It's the end, my sweet. Your own technique returned against you, such a shame! Say goodbye and wait for your family to follow you in the afterlife.

To everyone's surprise, Mantis chuckled first lightly, then aloud. She took a step forward and impaled herself on the sword completely.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

Mélissa: MANTIS!

The little girl tried to ran to her sister but Amen caught her and held her in his arms. She cried and held onto his bandages, refusing to believe what she just saw. OX, horrified, brutally stood up and extended his hand towards her, but the pain came back like a light strike and with a roar he fell backwards, retained by his brother. Mana and Mr Lordi turned their heads from Hella to see the awful sight. They remained breathless and immobile, not understanding at all what was going on, why she had done this. All this fight would have been for nothing? Had she decided to give up? No, it wasn't in Mantis's nature. They heard her hush her scream, biting her lower lip until blood ran to her chin. Her legs were trembling and her upper body bent forward like a rag doll. William himself was certainly the most surprised of them all. Nonetheless he laughed out loud, like he had gone crazy.

William: You fool! So you decided to forsake them all by killing yourself? Such a coward you are. I thought you were like your mother, strong and proud. But what have I in front of me? A pathetic and hopeless woman, weak like your human father!

The Necromancer lifted up her head and stared at him. To everyone's surprise again, she smiled devilishly.

Mantis: The only fool I see here is you.

William: What did you say?

Mantis: You're the fool! Haven't you seen what happened a few minutes ago?

William: What are you talking…

He did not finish his sentence as he understood: her tattoo snake was decaying, but the horned one stayed intact. He looked at the Hellbull with fear, and the monster responded to him by a deadly glare. He looked back at her, wordless.

Mantis: A bond so strong it can't be broken, the writings say. This means that as long as he lives, I shall live too no matter what!

William: No! No, this is impossible!

Mantis: Oh it is!

Her fangs grew longer and drops of venom slid along them. She hissed.

Mantis: A life for a life!

She bit his throat deeply and blood stained her hands. He screamed and this time he did not hush it. William felt his head was about to explode, and shadows mixed with burning venom ran in his veins. He put his last strength in the sword that was still in Mantis's belly, trying to lessen her powers even more. Mantis felt the light spheres that where around her crashing on her skin, burning and slashing it, but she didn't care. She was focused on pouring the venom, filled with all her hatred, into his blood vessels. She wanted to destroy him completely, with pure pain like he tried to do moments ago.

The monsters looked at her without blinking, but OX was the only that had his eyes closed. He felt phantom sensations, mostly pain and hatred: they were Mantis's sensations, those she was having right now. How it felt bad, and all he wanted was to end this, to free her and his friends. Mélissa clung to Amen's bandages even more, scared to death and overwhelmed by so much revelations and violence. The Mummy tried to reassure her the best he could, but those words were said in vain. It was too much for her.

Mélissa: (crying) Make it stop…

Mantis heard these word and sadness invaded her. She tightened her grip and her fangs went deeper. Shadows were now dripping from William's nose and ears, and his screams got louder. Despite her body being wounded, covered in blood and burns, exhausted, Mantis kept on injecting the poison ignoring everything. Finally, the room went silent, the echo still here. William turned his eyes to her and they suddenly lost their life sparkle. His skin and hair went grey and his body fell into dust at her feet. Her fangs retracted and she closed her mouth, her lips colored in blood. She looked at the little pile of ashes and lightly laughed. She noticed when she turned around that everyone was staring at her silently. She smiled, dizzy.

Mantis: There won't be any war… Everything will be fine…

She looked at the sword still plunged in her belly, and with a precise gesture she removed it. A single shout echoed and a blood smudge appeared on her dress. She destroyed the sword with her shadows, and looked again at her friends. Tenderness filling her eyes she reached for them, walking slowly. Mana stood up and walked towards her.

Mantis never felt so light and free. Even though every step made her body hurt, and her vision was blurring, she was proud. She had freed them all, and protected her little sister and friends like she had sworn to do. Looking to the ceiling, where a little crack allowed her to contemplate the moon, she thought about her parents. Her revenge had been accomplished, and 9 years of fear and permanent had finally come to an end. Smiling, she stumbled and eventually fell unconscious in the Pastor arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

Comfort and warmth, those two words popped in Mantis's mind as she slowly regained consciousness. She sensed a calm and cool atmosphere around her, and the softness of the cover that had been put over her. Two pillows were holding her head, still heavy from the battle. She slowly opened her eyes and a soft light entered them. She was indeed in a bed, in a wide room. She turned her head to see that draft shields were put around her bed at her left and right. In front of her there was a little chest, containing sterile material and bandages. She also noticed that she was wearing only night trousers, her arms, belly and breasts being covered with bandages. She didn't dare to stand up, her muscles still aching and her powers weakened, mobilized to heal the wounds. She heard footsteps, heels against the wooden floor. A woman came in, her grayish dress waving behind her.

Awa: (speaks low) Hello! I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Lady Awa, I took care of your wounds, and I'm also a fan of yours.

Mantis: Hi. Where am I?

Awa: In the medical room of the Monster Manor.

Mantis: Is everybody alright?

Awa: They are, don't worry. The rest of the Monster Family is here too. We're thankful for what you've done, you saved the worlds from war. The boys are upset, they feel guilty for what they've done to you.

Mantis: I can't blame them, they wanted to protect each other. I would have done the same. Where's Mélissa, my sister, and Hella?

Awa: She's with Amen, she didn't wanted to leave his side. She's fine. Hella is being repaired by Mr Lordi.

Mantis: And OX?

The Witch removed the draft shield and in the bed next to hers was laying the Minotaur, sleeping peacefully. Mantis smiled tenderly.

Awa: He's fine too. I gave him medicine so that he could sleep without any pain. I had to sew his wounds as they were deep. In 3 days he'll be able to stand up. For you it'll be tomorrow, your magic is working hard. Just try not to move brutally.

Mantis: Understood. Can I see Mélissa?

Awa: I'd rather not for the moment, as you need rest and silence. I promise you'll see her tomorrow. Well, I'll come back in a few hours to change your bandages.

Mantis: Can you say to her that I love her, and that I miss them all please?

Awa: I will. I brought you some books so that you won't be too bored. See you!

The witch left the room silently, leaving Mantis to her thoughts. Still laying flat on her back, she looked at OX sleeping. His coat and accessories had been removed, and bandages covered his belly. His arms rested on each side of the bed, and he had saline solution injected in his left forearm to rehydrate him. She watched him breathe slowly, his chest moving up and down. Smiling tenderly and soothed to see him fine, she let herself be tempted to read a book. Lady Awa had exquisite taste in literature, and Mantis quickly got into the story. She had a thought for her little sister. She used to read stories for her and learn to her how to read at a very young age. Being well cultured is very important for Necromancers, and even though Mantis hadn't been raised in the Temple, it was very important to her to educate Mélissa just like her mother did with her and how she would have done with Mélissa.

A few hours later, she heard OX move in his bed. She put the book aside and watched as he slowly woke up. He groaned in pain when he tried to sit in the bed.

OX: (groggy) Where am I?

Mantis: In the Manor, we're being taken care of.

The Hellbull turned to see her and his eyes brightened.

OX: Mantis! Are you alright?

Mantis: (Lift herself up and sit) Yes, and so are you and our friends.

OX: You have bandages everywhere…

Mantis: Don't worry, my magic is working on this. Bandages are just here to quicken the process. Lady Awa has taken care of my wounds, and yours too.

OX: She's here?

Mantis: The whole Monster Family is.

OX: What great news, I missed them. You will see, they are all very friendly.

Mantis: I don't doubt it.

OX: And Mélissa?

Mantis: She's fine, stuck with Amen though.

OX: He has been the one to take care of her while you were fighting William. He tried his best to reassure her and explain what was going on.

Mantis: I should thank him then. Now that this man is gone we'll finally be able to live peacefully. But it's my fault if I involved you all in this, my fault if Mélissa is upset and Hella literally broken, and my fault if you're here wrapped in bandages.

She blinked and stared at the floor, ashamed.

OX: Mantis, please don't feel responsible for this. It was our choice and ours only to follow you, we knew the possible dangers we could encounter. We misjudged you all along and see what happened. We're the ones to blame. But what happened on this night made us see who you truly were. I saw the sadness when I got hurt, I heard your screams. Emotions can't be twisted into a lie, and at that moment I saw that you cared for us all, that you care… for me.

Mantis: (blushes) After those words I can't blame anyone. You know, William succeeded in hurting me. Seeing you and Mélissa with a dagger in the belly was just horrible. How I cursed myself at that moment… I wanted to die. But discovering that Mélissa was a Necromancer too, and seeing her using her powers made me want to fight again. I think I have to thank you, you kept me alive while fighting. I wouldn't be here speaking to you if you weren't there.

OX: I didn't want you to die, and I think that snake on my arm looks dashing.

Mantis: (laughs) Now, even if you wanted it or not, we're linked to each other no matter what.

OX: And it enchants me more than anything.

Mantis's blush got heavier, and she almost felt relieved when Lady Awa stepped in the room. She greeted OX with a hug.

Awa: You're awake, my friend! It's been a year since I saw you.

OX: I'm happy to see you, and I can't wait to see the others.

Awa: Tomorrow I promise I'll bring them here. They're eager to see you as well, and especially our heroin.

Mantis: I'm already blushing enough…

Awa: (glances at OX) No wonder whose fault it is. Well, it's time to clean those wounds.

The witch put the draft shield back in place and helped Mantis to sit so that she could change her bandages. Awa couldn't help but to give her an accomplice smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

The day after she woke up, Mantis was being inspected by Awa. The witch had removed all her bandages and made sure all her wounds were healed. No scar was visible, and Awa nodded with a smile.

Awa: Well, everything is perfectly fine. Your powers will regenerate to their full force now that all the wounds are closed and William's magic drained out. There, Mélissa chose clothes for you. I let you dress up while I take care of OX.

Mantis: Thanks for everything, Awa.

Awa: You're welcome ;)

The sorceress got behind the draft shield, to OX's side. Mantis got on her feet and stretched herself, waking up her muscles. She took a look at the dress her sister had chosen for her: a simple black dress she bought in the 50's, with sleeves made of lace. Mélissa loved this one, how often had she stolen her clothes to wear them like a grown up lady. She laughed silently at those sweet memories. Now that she knew that Mélissa had inherited their mother's powers, she could foresee a happy future. Before, she feared that Mélissa would grow up and die, like an ordinary human, and Mantis couldn't bear it. But now that she discovered that Mélissa was immortal too, they could live an eternity all together. Then, she thought about OX and the monsters. The fact was here: she didn't want to go home, in Germany or in France. Because love and friendship were to be found here and nowhere else. Amen's words resounded in her head: no one hurts my family. Would Mélissa and she be considered part of the monster family? She didn't really know, but hoped for it.

Mantis had finished combing her hair when Awa removed the draft shield. OX was wearing his coat again, and clean bandages. His wound was closing slowly and it had ceased to bleed. Mantis went to the side of his bed and sat on a wooden chair.

Mantis: How do you feel?

OX: Much better. I can't wait to see them all.

Mantis: They shouldn't be long to arrive.

OX: Mélissa has chosen well, you're beautiful with this dress.

Mantis: (shy) Thank you.

She got closer to him when she heard the door being opened. Various voices filled the room, but there's one that made her cry. Mélissa ran to her sister and hugged her tight.

Mantis: (crying) My dear Mélissa, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you.

Mélissa: Amen and Kalma explained everything to me. I'm not afraid anymore, I missed you so much!

Amen: She was waiting to see you since yesterday.

Mantis: Thank you for having taken care of her, and thank you all for everything.

Mr Lordi: We're the ones that must thank you, and apologize. We misjudged you all along, and in the end you saved the worlds and realms. Please accept our excuses.

Mantis: I accept them all.

She stood and hugged the Lord. At first reluctant, he pat her back and smiled. She looked at Hella, her arm encircled with plastic.

Mantis: Hella, I'll never thank you enough for protecting Mélissa.

Hella: I couldn't let them hurt her. She, as much as you, is part of my family.

Mana: She's right. Welcome among us, Mantis and Mélissa.

Mr Lordi: Well, let me present to you the whole Monster Family! You already met Awa, and here is Enary, Otus, Kita and his cousin G-Stealer, Magnum and The Drummer. Guys, please meet Mantis and her little sister Mélissa.

Mantis: Nice to meet you all.

G-Stealer: *roars something*

Mantis: I beg your pardon?!

Kita: He says you're very pretty ^^

Mantis: (smiles) Thank you G-Stealer.

Kalma: (hugs OX) Glad to see you brother.

OX: Same here. So the Kalmageddon has taken care of everything?

Kalma: Indeed. Peace between us and the Temple is established again, and the two accomplices of William have been sentenced. Come on everyone, three cheers for Mantis and Mélissa!

If she could, Mantis would have hugged the Unholy Ghost as well. As everyone was cheering in her honor, she ceased to cry and laughed, her heart pounding with happiness. They stayed for a few hours, talking and laughing. Mantis and Mélissa met the monsters and exchanged a lot with them. Kita quickly found himself playing with Mélissa, just like he was a little alien again. Mantis chatted with Awa, Enary and Hella about a future day of Chopping all girls together. Amen had brought beer and Pepsi for everyone. They cheered again.

As the sun disappeared in the sky, it was time for the monsters to retire. They all hugged OX and wished him a nice evening.

Mantis: I'll join you in a moment.

Kalma: (winks) As you wish. I'll come back to keep you company brother.

OX: See you tomorrow guys.

The Hellbull turned to Mantis and took her hand.

OX: You and Mélissa will be able to stay.

Mantis: I'll have to move all my things, and sell my studio in Germany. Mélissa will be so happy! Living with you all will be much funnier.

OX: (laughs) You don't say.

Mantis: And being with you is all I wish.

OX: Wish granted, my love.

She kissed him sweetly and they hugged each other tenderly.

Mantis: I love you.

OX: Me too, Mantis.

Mantis: Anne. Anne is my real name…

When Kalma silently entered the room, he smiled when he saw the two lovebirds together. He left without a sound and joined the others, knowing his brother into good hands.


	19. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

OX: Ok, is everything ready?

Hella: Decorations are done!

Kalma: And everybody has arrived. Now all we have to do is to wait for her.

Enary: Kita! If you dare eat that cake I promise I'll cut you in pieces!

Kita (afraid) I wasn't going to eat it anyway…

Enary: Same goes for you, G-Stealer!

G-Stealer: *Deceived roar*

OX: Where's Mélissa?

Mr Lordi: Probably doing another riff battle against Amen.

Awa: Alright, I'm gonna get them.

A few minutes later, Amen appeared in the room along with Mélissa, who was now a lovely 17 years old girl. She poked the Mummy's ribs.

Mélissa: He won again.

Amen: My dear, I've been playing guitar since I was a young pharaoh. Against centuries of practice, you really don't stand a chance.

Mélissa: One day I promise I'll make you bite the dust by my so-good-it-can't-be-true riffs.

Amen: (winks) We shall see!

The main door opened and everyone prepared and hid for the surprise. Mantis stepped in, her bags full of clothes and Christmas presents. In 8 years she hadn't changed, except maybe her hair that grew a little longer. She puts the bags aside, along with her wet coat and umbrella. A little monstress was following her. She was around 5 years old and her resemblance with Mantis was striking. Only her skin was a little darker, and she had two little horns on the top of her forehead, hidden by her bangs, and piercing green eyes. Without removing her boots covered in snow, she ran in the living room.

Mantis: Elisabeth! Remove your boots or you'll smear snow everywhere.

The little girl did as told and began to laugh.

Elisabeth: Aunty Enary! I saw you!

Mantis: (surprised) Enary?!

Elisabeth: Everyone is playing hide and seek! I want to play too!

Mantis: Honey, what are you talking about?

When the necromancer entered the living room, the monsters left their hiding places and shouted.

All: Surprise! Happy Birthday!

Enary: (takes Elisabeth in her arms) Well done sweetie, you found us all.

Mantis: (blushes) I'm speechless.

Mélissa: It's not every day that one reaches 100 years old.

Mantis: You! You kept hanging out with me so that they had room to prepare everything secretly. Oh sister I love you.

Amen: And she did great. And we love you too.

Mantis: Wait a minute, where's OX?

OX: Here, honey!

The Hellbull arrived, carrying a huge cake covered with whipped cream and candles. He just had time to put it on the table, that Mantis was hugging him tight. She let go and offered them all a tender smile.

OX: (whispers) Make a wish.

She stared at the cake for a second, then blew out the candles. Everyone applauded.

Kalma: Now it's gifts time!

Mantis received loads of presents from every monster, including some scandalous things by Amen and her sister. Those two never ceased to turn tricks to her, and never will. As always, the monstresses offered her clothes and shoes, and a whole day at the nearby spa. She also received birthday cards from Mana, Mr Lordi and and Kita. After a collective hug, the Pale Pastor cleared his throat.

Mana: I believe dinner is ready, so let's eat those wonderful cakes and dishes Enary and Hella made for us.

Kita: Yeah!

Fortunately, Enary and Hella had prepared more than expected to satisfy all the monsters' appetite. Beer and Pepsi filled the glasses and laughter filled the room. Mantis, who was sat next to OX, slightly bent to whisper in his ear.

Mantis: What is the gift you prepared for me?

OX: (puts his hand on her thigh) You shall see tonight, my love.

Mantis: Sounds full of promises…

He was about to kiss her when Elisabeth jumped on his lap. She looked at Mantis with puppy eyes.

Elisabeth: Mom, can I have another piece of cake?

Mantis: I think you've had enough for tonight.

Elisabeth: (turns to OX) Dad?

OX: I agree with your mother.

Kalma arrives and takes his niece in his arms. He pokes her.

Kalma: Don't you worry my sweet, there will be some left for you tomorrow. For now, would you like to play hide-and-seek with me and uncles Kita and G-Stealer? Mommy and Daddy are ok, aren't they?

Elisabeth: Please say yes!

Mantis: Of course uncle Kalma. Have fun, I'll stay with Daddy ;)

The little girl runs after the Zombie and they went in another room. OX looked at his beloved with tenderness.

OX: She looks so much like you, even more as years go by.

Mantis: But her mind she got from you, my dear. Just like her father she's sweet, strong-minded and terribly addictive.

OX: Anne, you know the words to make me melt.

Mantis: And I love you too.

As a reply, he kissed her sweetly and wrapped her with his arms. She gave up, not noticing Elisabeth and Kalma silently laughing, hidden behind the door…

THE END ?


End file.
